


Free • nomin

by porcelainbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Prince Na Jaemin, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Lee Jeno, i need a beta reader u u, prince!jaemin, probably some plotholes?, witch!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: Jeno is the son of the most feared witches ever, but instead of following their steps, he decides to live peacefully in the middle of the woods.One night the prince of the kingdom, Jaemin, knocks at his door.“Can you kidnap me please? I really don’t wanna get married.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Free • nomin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another story of mine! This time I bring the thank you gift for all my followers on twitter (I reached 100 followers, yay!) 
> 
> I wanna thank the people here in ao3 who also reads my works and leaves kudos and comments, it's because of you all that I feel so happy to write! 
> 
> You can find me here:   
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)

  
  


It hurted.

A lot.

It was almost midnight, the freezing wind was harming his cheeks as he kept walking, his hand trying to to hold onto his mother’s robe to not get lost. The silence of the night was only interrupted by the breaking of the branches under his feet. Only the moonlight illuminated their way through the woods; only the moon knew how hard they were trying to survive.

“Just a little bit more.” He heard his father, his voice trembling due to the cold, but still trying to pull them into a safer place. Tiredness and exhaustion was notorious on the way his breaths were deeper and his steps, shakier. “A few more steps, I promise, and we’ll be okay.”

It happened overnight. From one moment to another, the witch hunting started all over again. It took them all a good few years to get rid of the fear the people of the town had for them. A few good years but slowly they did it, only for it to be screwed within days.

For no known reason, witches living on the outskirts of the western kingdom began to die one by one. Soon it was no longer just the witches, but their entire families that perished. Rumors began to spread among the non-wizard citizens and slowly reached the ears of the witches too; the same rumors that forced his family to flee on a cold winter night.

They said that the king tried to make a pact with a witch to murder his wife, only to be able to marry a young woman who caught his attention without remorse, but instead of taking the queen's life, the witch warned her of his intentions and cursed the other girl, who ended up dead within a few days, out of nowhere. 

Enraged at the loss of his lover, the king sentenced the witch to death, but not content with that, he began to hunt down those he believed were like her: witches, people’s whose souls were sold to the devil in exchange of power from hell. 

But, of course, without an effective way to distinguish the  _ good people _ from the  _ soulless worshippers of hell,  _ the king simply decided to kill people randomly to trigger his kingdom. And it worked. It worked way too good.

The terrified townspeople succumbed to panic and began to point those who practiced the craft, even if it was for the benefit of the town. 

That’s how little by little the people he had known all his life started to die. Most of the few witches left alive fled before something bad could happen to them, many others entrusted their lives to non-magical people in the hope of not being betrayed. 

His parents were one of those. 

They believed that the years of knowing the people, years friendship and working with them to help them whenever they needed would keep them safe, but just like others, they were betrayed too.

Suddenly it was no longer just their footsteps that echoed in the forest, it didn’t take him long to recognize horses running after them and the stir of voices that belonged to the king's army. 

The adrenaline took over him, his brother and his father. For a moment it was no longer him who held onto his mother's robe but it was her who took his hand to keep running.  Air got stuck in his throat as he tried to breathe and his legs ached from the almost inhuman effort to stay ahead. For a brief second it seemed like they were going to do it, he could feel the freedom at the top of his fingers, but the reality hit him hard when his mother tripped over the roots of the trees, and although he tried to come back for her, his father appeared right next to him, pushing him to keep moving forward.

“Don’t stop!” he shouted, “We’re near!”

The boy felt his brother take his hand to keep running, and that's when everything just got worse.

The voices of the army were louder, the noise of their horses' hooves echoed closer and closer until he finally felt them right behind him. If once he thought they could do it, at that moment he knew that everything was over. 

The Lee’s would be another name added to the list of missing people, they would be judged over the years and always frowned upon by those who did not hesitate to betray their trust for a couple of silver coins. He would never be able to improve his magic, his brother would never be able to fulfill his own dreams and their parents… they would never see them being the men they wanted them to be. Their story would end there, in the middle of the woods, with no witnesses, only to be forgotten some hours later. It was sad and unfair, really unfair to pay with their lives for something they didn’t do. 

His body was already exhausted, ready to surrender when, with his last strength, his father wailed. “Now!”

A sudden strength pulled him forward and everything went black.

**

From his windows the view is breathtaking.

It’s autumn now and the change of color in the leaves of the trees adds some magic to the town, that also seems to be taken from a painting, one of those that Jaemin loves to observe.

The sunset only makes it even better with the pink and purple blending with the last traces of natural light; a little more darkness and soon the lanterns of the town make their way to illuminate the place.

_ It’s magical. _

Even when the sun is out and the night falls on them, the town stays alive, full of light. Exactly what Jaemin loves to see, his people having fun and  _ living. _ The markets are still open, people is still walking, all of them  _ truly  _ enjoying themselves.

He likes to look at them whenever he can, which is not as often as he would like, but a single glance at them helps him cope with his own life.

Jaemin is sure that, if possible, anyone in town would give their all to take his place as royalty. A life full of luxury and wealth seems to be everyone else’s dream.

_ Everyone except for him. _

Jaemin would give it all for one night without having to worry about the responsibilities that being a prince brings with it. Sometimes he wishes he could wake up being an ordinary guy, having an ordinary family, maybe having a job he likes too. His only worry would probably be working enough to help his parents with their expenses, maybe he could actually fell in love and probably marry the person he chooses to.

But he’s not a ordinary guy. He’s not a typical guy and his parents always make sure he remembers that. He can’t decide what he wants to do next, he needs to worry about learning enough to be a good king someday and he can’t simply fall in love because there’s no way his family will let him marry someone they don’t choose for him.

So, yeah. He pretty much envies the people who gets to live freely. He envies those whom he can see from his windows whenever he’s lucky enough.

“Jaemin? Are you okay?” His mother’s soothing voice sounds at the other side of his door. She’s actually kind enough to knock at his door but still makes her way into his place when he doesn’t respond. 

Jaemin doesn’t need to turn around to see the frown on her face when she gets to see him: bend over the window with his arms leaning against the railing with his eyes fixed in the outside. He’s wearing what she would consider  _ ordinary  _ clothes for not being extravagant enough, behaving like an  _ ordinary  _ guy over something he must be used by now. She fails to recognize  _ being ordinary  _ is actually what he wishes for every night.

“Jaemin, what are you doing there? It must be dirty! You’re dirtying yourself!” She grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him to stay away from the view. “If your father only saw you like this he would be—”

“ _ Very disappointed. _ ” The prince barely turns around to see her. “I bet he’s already very disappointed, why does it matter if I just look outside for a little bit?”

He doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s rolling her eyes. 

_ Right.  _ It’s the very same conversation they have whenever his father plays the  _ I’m the king and you’ll do as I say _ card.

“You’re a prince, Jaemin, you have rules to follow. You cannot simply act like…”

“ _ Ordinary _ .” He cuts her off. “I know I’m not  _ ordinary, _ mother.” Slowly, he lets himself to sit on the floor next to his bed, eyes now focusing on the queen for only a second before he lowers his gaze.

“Then stop asking such foolish questions.” Her heels echo in his room as she walks towards his bed too. She carefully sits there, her dress way too expensive to damage. “You have a commitment with our people, to do whatever it’s best for them even if you don’t like it.” Her hand rests on his head, running her fingers through his hair. “ _ Even _ if it means marrying someone you still don’t know.” Right there is when she slightly pulls him by the hair to make Jaemin look at her. “You’re not the first one and surely will not be the last one so stop acting like a child and fulfill your responsibilities.” With a thin smile his mother pats his head like nothing hurtful came from her mouth a moment ago. “Apologize to your father tomorrow morning, it’s time for you to grow up.”

Jaemin stays silent until his mother leaves his room. He hears the door closing and the tears he didn’t know he was holding, finally find their way out of his eyes.

It happens constantly and yet he doesn’t seem to get used to the cold treatment he receives from his parents ever since Jaemin decided to be more outspoken about his own desires. It seems like being a prince does not come with a free will in the pack.

Jaemin doesn’t know for how long has he been sitting there, on the floor. He keeps his eyes closed even when he hears knocks at his door, not daring to open them even when he hears it open again. 

It’s the soothing touch he already knows that makes him lift his gaze, only to find his maid there. Miss Kwon is a pretty woman, she has that sweet and caring look that helped Jaemin whenever he needed the most, so he smiles at her absentmindedly. The woman dries his tears with her thumb and sits in the exact same place his mother occupied before.

“Let's get you ready to sleep now?” she asks, softly stroking his hair. Jaemin shakes his head and looks away. “I suddenly remembered the old story from when I was a kid, would you like me to tell it to you? I’m sure you’ll like this one.”

This time Jaemin stays silent, but Miss Kwon knows him good enough to recognize the way he moves closer to her as a positive response.

“Long time ago, before your father became a king, a foreigner arrived to our lands.” The old maid helps the prince to stand up and lay next to her on the bed, his head now resting on her lap. “He came from a kingdom far, far away, some people said he was from the old western kingdom. He lived there when the witch hunt happened.”

“Witch hunt?” Jaemin lifts his head just a little, enough to look at her with curiosity beaming from his eyes. “They really existed?”

Miss Kwon nods. “They existed. There was a time when they lived among the non magical people, specially in places where energy concentrated so they could better practice their craft.” She doesn’t need to listen to Jaemin to know the questions that now fill his head. “The old western kingdom was one of the few places where it’s said witches used to live, and this foreigner used to live there too. When he came here he told the people a lot of stories about the witches he used to know, how powerful they were and, against the popular belief, how benevolent they were. At that time, the witch hunt slowly extended to places where witches never lived in, our kingdom was one of those, so when your grandfather knew this guy was here, telling  _ lies _ about the evil satan worshippers, he ordered his people to get rid of him.”

The prince slowly sits up, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his hands gripping the edge of his shirt. “Did they… killed him?”

“I think he was a witch too.” At the confused look of Jaemin’s eyes she adds, “he disappeared before they could find him.”

“A witch was here…?”

“Hey, but that’s not the story I want to tell you.” Miss Kwon stands up and walks towards the big closet Jaemin has in his room. “This is one of the many stories I heard from him.” She nods as she walks back with the nightgown the prince likes the most. “He told us about this family of witches that were near to die during the witch hunt. They were betrayed by their closest friend, who filled with envy, didn’t hesitate to point them out to the army. So the family had to run away on a full moon night.”

“Did they manage to escape?” 

“It took the army a while but they finally found them. The family was exhausted so it was easier for them to catch them.” Jaemin, now dressed to go to bed and totally focused on the story his maid is telling him, let her move him around until he’s finally tucked in bed. “The mother was the first one to fall, the father stayed behind to protect her and only the two sons kept going forward. It seemed like that was the end for all of them.” Jaemin gasps. “But suddenly a bright light blinded them and the family fled. He said he met them, the kids, and followed them to our land.”

“Here?” The prince opens his eyes wide. “Those witches lived here too?”

The maid nods. “He said he lived with them in the deepest part of the forest.”

“Really?” His bright smile suddenly disappears. “But then my grandfather maybe found them.”

“He didn’t. Do you remember I told you he disappeared? Your grandfather send a lot of people to the forest to look for them but they never found anything.”

“How…?”

“Magic.” She whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead. “You can do anything to want when you have magic, Jaeminnie.”

Jaemin’s eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the door. For a couple of seconds her words roamed in his head and like that, out of the sudden, he finally got it.

_ You can do anything you want when you have magic. _

  
  


**

There’s not a single reason,  _ valid  _ for his parents at least, for Jaemin to walk around the castle past his bedtime –cause yes, he might be twenty now but they doesn’t seem to care about that. 

But even if he’s not allowed, it’s good to point Jaemin has never been good enough at following rules, so  _ of course  _ he would wait until his parents are long asleep to make his way through the big hallways, walk past the guards who are nowhere to be found, all the way out of the gardens to cross the big entrance to the town. 

It’s chilly but warm enough for him to walk around with a simple robe on. The moon shines up in the sky and helps Jaemin to move around the empty streets. He stops for a second to take a look at his surroundings and pouts, it’s sad that the first time he finally is  _ there _ with his people, they’re all gone, sleeping and not aware of his presence, but the prince chooses not to dwell on it, he rather keeps walking until he reaches the end of the town. 

A few meters away is where the forest starts, and that’s where his journey begins too.

When Miss Kwon told him the story of the witches from years ago something inside Jaemin lighted up. It was a new idea making its way into his mind, a new option to think of in his journey to find freedom, even though he’s sure his old maid didn’t think that story could make him do what he’s doing right now.

It took him a few nights to fully know how everything worked in the castle. He made sure to pay attention to every single little detail of the routine so he could make a plan. Jaemin even pushed his luck and made some more questions about witches and the forest to his maid… and she answered all of them without thinking much.

_ Mh. _

_ Maybe she really thought this through. _

All he knew by now was that he had to keep walking. Just walking. 

_ “If you really want to find them and your intentions are good, then the trees will help you find your way to them.” _

It sounded easy when she said that, but now that he was stepping into the forest with nothing but the dim light of the moon as a guide, well… it’s easier said than done. But honestly, he didn’t have any other option than doing what he was told and expecting a good ending. Staying alive was all he needed, actually.

So he does. Jaemin walks and walks and walks. With every step he takes the moonlight gets dimmer and dimmer until he finally is walking in complete darkness. The trees are now too close to let any light inside the path. Every now and then the wind plays with the leaves and they whisper to him; and with every new step it’s like them get clearer and clearer until it’s his name what they call. 

  
  


_ Jaemin…  _

_ Jaemin… _

_ Jaemin… _

  
  


The prince stops for a moment and looks up hoping to see the leaves of the trees moving because of the wind, but much to his surprise, even when his name is being called the leaves stay quiet. There’s no wind to move them, there’s no wind to create that sound.

  
  


_…_ _ Jaemin… _

_ …Jaemin…  _

Then it’s like something is pushing him forward, and maybe his eyes are too tired now and his imagination is running wild but  _ god, the trees are actually moving!  _

Out of nowhere a new path is created. It’s straight and it goes up the hill. 

_ “(...) the trees will help you find your way to them.” _

At that moment Jaemin can't help but shudder and doubt. For a brief second he wonders if this is really what he wants to do, the answer arrives shortly after when his body starts moving, following the new road.

It takes him a while to reach the top, but as soon as he does his heart starts to beat faster, and it’s not because of the astounding view but the small cottage he sees at the top of hill.

Up there there’s not enough trees to dim the light from the moon so his eyes can focus on the little details of the place. It’s small, yes, but enough for a couple of people living there; near the front door there’s a little garden filled with a lot of different herbs and flowers, at the other side some signs decor the wall. Jaemin wonders if those signs are the reason why only a few can find them.

He’ll have time to ask later, he assumes, and walks straight to the door, knocking on it softly just in case someone else could be near,  _ he really doubts it but… _

“Who’s there?”

The prince takes a step back because of the sudden voice that crushes the nice silence of the night. 

“H-Hey,” he stutters, a few deep breaths help him to regain composure. “It’s Jaemin, I-I am…”

“Go away, I don’t care who you are.”

_ Uh?  _ None told him this boy could really be mean.

“Listen, I need your help.”

And, of course, Jaemin finds a new reason to keep bothering that mysterious voice. He knocks at the door again, every time being less mindful that before. “I’m Jaemin and I need your help, open the door!” 

He’s not exactly sure how long has he been doing it but by now his hands hurt and his throat is a little bit sore yet the prince shows no intention to stop. And maybe that’s why the person behind the door decides it not worthy to have his door taken down by a complete stranger with anger issues, so he simple opens it and  _ wow, look at that, witches are supposed to look like that? _

He has black hair and fair skin, and a cute mole under his right eye. He’s tall, has really broad shoulders and even under the robe, Jaemin just knows he has a good body too. 

In other words, Jaemin finds him handsome.

“What do you want, Jaemin?” 

Now that the voice finally has a face, a really good looking face, he can’t help but flush bright red when those piercing eyes land on him. He sees the other male raise an eyebrow and  _ yes, I’m sure my face is completely red. _

“I-I’m Jaemin.”

The witch rolls his eyes and crosses his hands on his chest. “I know, Jaemin.”

“Can you kidnap me please? I really don’t wanna get married?”

**

Life is not fair, he already knew that.

Life is not easy…

Who would’ve thought he would be learning that after years of living a very peaceful and perfect life hidden in the woods?

Jeno knew sooner or later someone would find him, find his home and put an end to his way of living. He knew, was sure and he thought was also prepared for that. But at some point, after years and years, Jeno got confident of his abilities and the stupidity of the non-magical people so he stopped worrying about making his spells stronger enough that no one could find him.

He became way too confident and now… now he had to deal with that prince boy called Jaemin that came back now for six days in a row.

“Jeno, Jeno!” 

The witch looks over his shoulder to the windows. It’s the same time as the rest of the days, it seems like Jaemin likes to keep it steady when it comes to scheduling.

He’s already tired but he still waited for him nevertheless. The reason? Jeno somehow finds fascinating the energy this boy has whenever he reaches the top of his hill, and maybe he enjoys listening to him rambling about his day even if Jeno tries to deny it.

Jaemin knocks the door with the curious melody the witch heard him hum on the third day of his visits. “Jeno, I have the most delicious cookies ever tonight! If you help me, I’ll give them to you.”

Just like any other night, the witch opens the door of his house and leans against the doorframe. His eyes always land on the beaming smile of the prince whenever the time to meet him comes, it happens everytime by now that it’s like an habit, an habit Jeno doesn’t try to change.

“Do you think you can convince me with some cookies?”

It’s been like that too. Since the very first night when Jeno shutted the door in Jaemin’s face, the prince has tried to make him grant his wish with endless treasures and gifts. It first was his favorite bunny doll, which rests on one of Jeno’s cabinets, then his favorite necklace, which he saved with some other jewelry he has, then it changed to food, all of them prepared by the prince itself.

“I’ll keep trying until you agree.”

Jaemin extends the basket towards the other for him to grab it like any other night. Instead, and much to his surprise, Jeno steps back leaving room enough for someone,  _ Jaemin,  _ to get inside his cottage.

It takes the prince just a few seconds to understand that change in their routine but soon enough, with a bright smile, Jaemin steps inside Jeno’s world.

He’s not entirely sure what he expected for a witch house to be like, but honestly this is not  _ that  _ because it looks…  _ cozy. _ Jeno doesn’t have a lot and maybe his home is filled with rather interesting stuff that Jaemin doesn’t completely understand but it somehow works to make him feel like…

... _ home? _

“You can leave that on the table.” Jeno pops his bubble and walks next to him to the fireplace that keeps the house warm. “You’re lucky I prepared tea.”

As Jeno takes the kettle off the fire, a part of him tries to understand the reason behind the sudden nice change he had towards that human. He has never let himself being this close to someone else before and yet here he is.

_ It’s simple curiosity,  _ he says to himself.

At first it’s awkward. Jaemin sits across Jeno but tries his best to look anywhere else than to him. Jeno, on the other hand, has his attention focused on the rustic cup he’s drinking tea from. So they simply sit there in complete silence, until Jaemin, after a big discussion with his own self, dares to speak.

“I-I need your help, Jeno.” He mumbles and, this time, his eyes look for the others. “I–”

“We all need or want something, Jaemin, but not all of us really deserve it. I’ll give you one chance to convince me, why should I listen to a prince, why should?” Jeno let’s his elbows rest on top of the table while his face take its place on his hands. A smirk blooms on his face as nervousness flashes Jaemin’s eyes. “So why should I help you?”

“I don’t wanna marry someone who I barely know.” Jaemin doesn’t take long to answer. “All my life has been directed by my parents,  _ my father, actually, _ at first I didn’t mind because…” He feels his voice trembling. “But one day I finally stood up for what I really wanted and it ended up bad. Since then I feel trapped, I hate feeling like this. I only want to be free… can you help me with that?”

There’s silence between them until Jeno snorts. “You know, it seems like all of the royalties are just the same: selfish people ready to do whatever they have to get what they want.” Jeno shakes his head. “You want to leave and you want me to help you knowing that  _ that  _ could make me face danger.” He spits. “I can’t and I won’t help you, it’s time for the prince to go home.”

Jaemin stands up and hits the table with his hands. He’s shaking his head, eyes fixed on the witch that simply looks at him unamazed. “That’s not true!” 

“It is not?” Jeno only leans backwards. “You want to runaway because you  _ want to _ . Your life is not at risk, you’re not facing any other problem aside from marrying someone you don’t know yet, someone who’s just like you.” The witch pulls up the corner of his mouth and snorts again. “Your reason is not good enough for me to risk my life.”

Jaemin knew ever since he first stepped into the forest that this would not be an easy task. He knew it would take him a lot to make the witch agree to his petition but… this was way more painful than what he expected. He knows it’s selfish from him ask for his help to just escape, he _ knows _ it, and even if he tried to stop it, he couldn’t just quit wishing for an  _ ordinary  _ life. “Jeno,  _ please _ , help me. I’ll do anything you want, I’ll give you anything you ask for, just help me please.” 

And maybe the hurt on his voice helped him a little, just enough to soften the witch’s gaze on him. “The last time one of my people helped one of yours we ended up being hung.” His voice is now lower, like a whisper, and Jaemin wants to believe is his way to ask him for reassurance. “Tell me then, why should I trust you.”

“Look at me in the eyes, Jeno.” It’s Jaemin’s turn to play his cards and he decides for the most powerful one he has:  _ honesty _ . “I’ve never lied in my life, never tried to fool anyone, when I give my word I always mean it.” The prince leans over the table until his face is only inches away from Jeno’s. His big doe eyes do their best to let him know, to  _ show  _ him Jaemin means every single words, to show him the last thing he wants is the boy in front of him to be harmed too.

It feels like an eternity for both of them but the answer is there.

“Okay.”

**

Jaemin walks with a little smile on his face. Surprisingly, and even if it took him over three days to finally get it, his parents agreed to let him take a little walk around the town. 

The sun is up but it’s nice, not too hot, just warm. Nice and warm. What a perfect day to taste what freedom is like.

The prince cannot give a step without having some people around him, all of them smiling to him and trying their best to make him feel welcome. It’s not that common to see the prince out of the castle, so of course his people would find it amusing. Jaemin likes it, though. He enjoys the attention but he likes the loving aura all of the townspeople have towards him. And that makes him a little bit sad. But if only things were easier…

“Prince Jaemin, Prince Jaemin!” A little boy runs his way with a big, lovely smile, and Jaemin can only wait for him, until he finally feels a pair or tiny arms wrapping around his waist. The kid looks up and meets Jaemin’s eyes. He has a missing tooth that makes Jaemin coo. “I have something for you, my prince.” He says while he looks inside his pockets until his eyes light up. “I did it myself, my prince, will you keep it?” A little doll appears before him, small enough to fit inside his hand. Rustic, with poorly made seams, but pretty and meaningful to him. In that brief second where his eyes move from the figurine to the boy’s eyes he doubts. What if he stays? Will thing chance over time?

He doesn’t have enough time to think that through. It’s too late to change his mind and he know it when the hooded figure he was waiting for approaches him. 

Jaemin nods at the last question this boy asked and gives him the biggest smile he has. “Thank you,” he whispers while hugging him too. “I’ll take it everywhere I go.”

It’s until this kid is gone that the figure comes closer. No one seems to mind since it’s not the first person who walks towards the prince until they notice how this person grabs Jaemin by the collar and shuts his mouth with his hand. 

The scene happens way too fast for the guards in charge of taking care of him to do nothing. In just a moment the hooded man shows his face and the eldest people around him recognize him as one of the witches that once walked among them.

“It’s him!” They shout while pointing at him. “He has the prince trapped!”

Jeno smiles back and starts to mumble words not even Jaemin being that close to him understands. It’s another language, he realizes after listening to it for a little bit longer. Around him a bright yellowish light appears and becomes stronger as Jeno keeps reciting the spell. It suddenly feels warm and the sounds now are muffled by something he doesn’t know but that seems like a bubble, even so he can still hear the people outside yelling. It’s chaotic.

A brighter light appears and the next thing he sees are trees.

  
  


**

“Where are we going?”

He doesn’t gets an answer.

“Jeno?”

It’s been over an hour since they both left the town and appeared in the middle of a forest he knows it’s not the one near home. He has a lot of questions but even when he tries to find answers, Jeno doesn’t help. Instead he started to walk as soon as Jaemin could stand up, and of course, Jaemin followed him.

It’s been over an hour and Jaemin is hungry, tired and slightly mad at the lack of information he has. His parents already deprived him from that, he really doesn’t need the story to repeat again. So he’s ready to scream and make a scene right there and then until he has what he asks for, but before he can even open his mouth, Jeno stops walking and turns around to face him.

“We’re far from your kingdom, I bet you already know that.” Jaemin nods. “I couldn’t risk my life or yours by staying somewhere close to it, so I looked for another place.” Jeno waits for the prince to nod again and talks again, his lips tensed just like his body is now. “I would like to say this is a safe place but you still need to be careful. We both need to, actually, so just do as I say, okay?”

Jaemin frowns his forehead and takes his own time to think about it, even if there’s nothing to really think about. By now Jaemin owes the witch his whole life, obeying his little rule is not a big deal, so he ends up nodding again.

“Okay.” The prince it’s not sure if Jeno really smiled at him or if it’s only his mind tricking him due to exhaustion. “We’re close. Someone’s waiting for us.”

And with that, Jaemin and Jeno keep walking until they finally see a standing figure just a few meters away from them. As they keep moving forward, Jaemin can see him in detail. 

“Jeno!” The unknown boy says loud enough for them to hear him as he waves his hand. 

Jeno doesn’t reply. 

A few more steps and they finally stop. The boy is now standing right in front of them with a sweet smile on his lips and a basket hanging from his hands. “I’m glad you guys found the way here. I was afraid you would get lost, you know I’m not as good as Doyoung–”

“Jungwoo, stop.” Jeno cuts him off, eyes focusing on the big house that stands behind the stranger.

It’s just then when Jaemin notices the building too. It’s old, a lot of weed climbing up the fence and no clear path to go there. It’s like no one ever used the place ever since it was first built. Jaemin wonders if that guy, Jungwoo, actually lives there.

“Anyway. Come with me, I bet you’re hungry, I prepared some food in case you couldn’t wait.” 

Jeno simply ignores him and Jaemin doubts but ends up accepting the apple the blonde guy offers him. That’s how the trio starts their journey to the building. With every step they take, the prince’s heart beats a little bit faster, like if it anticipating something.

From one moment to another the old and neglected house is replaced by a lovely view of the same building. There’s no more weed, no more grown bush, no more awful scene, instead a beautiful garden welcomes them. The house seems like it’s freshly painted, even the doorknob and the window frames look new.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Jungwoo mumbles next to him. “It’s a spell.” He explains seconds later. “Doyoung make it so it would trick curious eyes that happen to find it. It doesn’t happen often.”

“Doyoung?” Jaemin asks back.

“Jaemin.” It’s Jeno’s voice that makes the prince shut his mouth and look away from the new man. “Don’t ask.”

But sure, Jungwoo doesn’t give up that easily, and Jaemin soon finds out he doesn’t seems to care about Jeno’s threat.

“Doyoung is Jeno’s older brother. We live here since long ago.”

Jaemin nods and bites his lip. He tries,  _ he really does,  _ to obey Jeno’s only rule but curiosity gets the best of him so he softly asks again. “Are you his brother too?”

This time Jungwoo laughs out loud, making the witch to look back at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s nothing!” Jungwoo quickly says, pressing his lips together to hold back another big smile. The blonde boy slightly leans towards Jaemin and whispers. “I’m actually Doyoung’s fiancé.”

Before he can say anything, they reach the door.

“Your brother is waiting for you, Jeno.” Jungwoo says as he puts the key inside the lock and twist it to the side. The door opens instantly, showing the peculiar inside. 

Jaemin has to say, it’s nothing like Jeno’s rustic cottage. All the decoration inside screams  _ fancy _ in bright color and bold font. There’s expensive chandeliers hanging from the sealing and a lot of the paintings he likes to observe. They remind him of home. There’s also a big staircase that takes them to the second floor and it has some shiny stuff embedded in the railing. As soon as they walk inside Jaemin notices another painting next to the door: it’s a family portrait, he can tell by the similar facial traits. A family of four, and he also notices the little boy from the picture is the same one standing next to him. He recognizes his mole. 

“That’s you?” Even if he knows the answer he still asks, but of course Jeno chooses to ignore him. Such a good thing Jungwoo is with them because he simply nods at his question.

Yeah, he really likes Jungwoo.

“Doyoung is in his office.” He says as he takes Jaemin’s hand. “Talk to him, okay? I’ll take Jaemin to your room. You know the way there!”

_ Your room? _

The prince doesn’t have enough time to complain when he suddenly feels his body being dragged upstairs before Jeno’s piercing gaze. 

  
  


**

Jeno hesitates before pushing the door he already recognizes so well. It’s been so long since the last time he was there but everything remained the same. He can still see the little scratch he did on the wall during his teens. It’s oddly comforting to know that it doesn’t matter for how long he’s away, the place he once called home is still the one from his memories. 

He notices subtle changes inside his brother’s office, the flower resting on one of the shelves behind the desk and the picture of a couple kissing next to it. Jeno soon recognizes his brother and his fiancé on said picture.

“Was it hard to find the way back?” Only then Jeno notices Doyoung’s eyes on him. 

“I lived here long enough to know my way around the forest,” he says. “Thank you for letting us stay here in the meantime. I’ll make sure to find another-”

“Why would you find another place when this is your home too?” The tone of his voice shows recrimination. 

“It’s not mine…”

“It  _ is  _ yours too.” Doyoung is fast enough to stand up from the comfy couch he was sitting on. 

There’s something Jeno always admired from his older brother, it only takes a simple glance to know it, the way Doyoung moves that’s so elegant and mysterious. Ever since they were kids, Doyoung had that enigmatic aura that leaves him in awe. But it’s not only the way he walks but also the way he talks and even the glances he had. Little Jeno found amusing how despite knowing him very well, he still felt like there was  _ something more.  _

Jeno has to look away to not fall into his trap. It’s part of his magical charm, it took him a good few years to finally notice it. “You brought it yourself.”

“I bought this for both of us.”

Their eyes meet and it’s like fire running through his body. Doyoung is a powerful witch, he made sure to improve his skills over the years, and for a long time he was way more powerful than what Jeno could’ve wish to be. But not now anymore. After leaving the house that once was his home Jeno gave his all to be capable too. And finally he is. 

“But you brought him here.” He spits, not caring to hide his dislike for Jungwoo. “You brought him here and made our place his home too. It’s not mine since then.”

“Jeno.” A warning sounds in Doyoung’s voice.

“He’s a human, Doyoung.”

It’s always like this. Any time the pair meets, they end up engrossed in the same discussion. The same ideas, the same comments, and always the same ending: Jeno walking away, leaving a speechless Doyoung behind.

But now…

“Isn’t the boy you brought here a human too?” 

For the first time is Doyoung who leaves him speechless.

**

“So this is Jeno’s room?”

Jaemin’s curiosity blooms as soon as Jungwoo opens the door for him. It’s spacious and has the same fancy vibe like the rest of the house. A big bed it’s placed at the side and there’s also a balcony with forest view. Inside the room there's little to no sign for it to belong to Jeno so he can only ask to make sure.

“It is.” Jungwoo nods next to him and steps inside “When Jeno contacted us he told us to prepare his room for you. It’s one of the nicest here, and it has the greatest view of all.”

When Jaemin looks back at him he sees the blonde boy carrying a box. “Come here.” He adds, smiling a little. “Bet you’re curious about Jeno, right?”

And who is he to deny the obvious? He soon joins Jungwoo sitting in the bed.

Inside the box there are a few pictures of who he recognizes as little Jeno. The boy from the pictures differs from his adult self, he smiles way more than now and his eyes shine with purity he now lacks. Jaemin is careful when he picks one to take a closer look; in said picture he also finds the younger version of who he thinks is Jeno’s old brother. They’re both playing, or it looks like that, and a couple a little too far to be seen in detail. 

“I was wondering,” Jungwoo says, eyes fixed in the picture as well. “What’s your relationship with Jeno? It’s the first time after so long that he contacted us, and before that he never brought anyone home. So I just… are you his friend or...?” 

Jaemin quickly shakes his head, leaving the picture back into the box before standing up. “He’s actually helping me. I wouldn't say we’re friends but we’re not strangers either.” As he flashes a smile, Jungwoo pouts. 

“What a shame.” He mumbles, eyebrows knitting together. “When I first saw you both I thought…” The blonde boy stops talking as he stands up too. Jaemin watch him closely when he hides back the box inside the closet. Jungwoo turns back at him with the corner of his lips lifted in a sincere and apologetic smile. “You two look so good together that I thought maybe he finally decided to settle down.”

He knows those words should’ve bothered him more than what they actually did but he simply chooses to let it slide.  _ It’s because I’m grateful. He helped me.  _ So Jaemin shakes his head, still smiling. “I don’t think I fit Jeno’s ideal type.”

It’s Jungwoo who widens his smile and laughs. With a gente pat on his shoulder, the boy walks to the door. Right there, with his hand holding the doorknob, he says: “You fit it, actually.” And then he just walks away, leaving Jaemin full with new questions.

**

It’s during dinner when Jaemin finally meets Doyoung, and the first thing he notice is how similar they are. Both of them with black hair and fair skin, both of then hiding the universe in their eyes, both of them mysterious enough to keep him awake at night, but it’s also during dinner that Jaemin also notices the differences between them. While Jeno remains quiet, Doyoung doesn’t hesitate to talk to him and ask as many questions about his kingdom. While Jeno tries to hide things from him, Jaemin doesn’t need to ask Doyoung twice to know more about him. That’s how he learns that Jungwoo it’s his fiancé since last summer, that they met during one of Doyoung’s walks around the nearest town and fell in love as soon as they saw each other. He also learns Jungwoo is a human like this, the middle son of a family of bakers, and what surprises him the most: his family knows about Doyoung’s origins and they’re completely fine with it. 

“Jungwoo’s brothers usually come here to visit.” The eldest witch says while his fiancé walks back with a freshly made apple pie. “I really like Taeyong even if sometimes he’s a pain in the ass. Jisung is nice too, he came here a few weeks ago with his boyfriend.”

Another thing that amuses the prince is how comfortably the couple seems with magic. As soon as Jungwoo lays the pie on the table, a floating knife starts to cut it and the slices place themselves in the plates, which also moves alone until they’re in front of each one of them.

“I hope you can stay here for a little longer. They’ll probably come next week for a sibling’s dinner.” Jungwoo adds once he’s finally sitting again.

“That sounds nice!” Jaemin says after taking the first bite of the pie. “I would love-”

“We’ll probably leave before that.” Jeno cuts him off.

All eyes are now on Jeno who keeps his own locked with the desert in front of him. His lips are pressed in a thin line and his hands in fist rest on either side of the plate. There’s nothing more but silence for the rest of the evening.

**

“You know, you could sometimes be nicer.”

After dinner was finally ended, Jeno followed Jaemin upstairs, leaving behind a mad Doyoung with Jungwoo trying to ease his anger. The witch walked behind the prince all the way up to the room Jaemin now occupies and wastes no time to walk inside once they’re finally there. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeno hums as he closes the door. “I’m actually pretty nice.”

Jaemin suppress the need to roll his eyes. “Not to your brother and surely not to Jungwoo.”

Before the prince can take another step, Jeno grabs him by the arm hard enough to make Jaemin whimper in pain and surprise, his hand instinctively holding Jeno’s. “You know nothing about us, Jaemin, so don’t try to judge me.” Jeno growls, eyes flashing fire. 

“T-Then tell me.” The grip on the the witches hand softens as Jaemin whispers his words. “If you don’t tell me then I can’t-”

“Jungwoo is a human and my brother fell for him.” After a while, Jeno finally sets Jaemin free but the prince is fast enough to take his hand with his own. “I told you, it’s because of people like him, humans, that my people perished. Humans killed my friends and my family, and yet Doyoung decided to fall in love with him. Doyoung acts like our family wasn’t killed by humans.” Jaemin doesn’t have enough time to really think it through, so he just flows with his instinct. Slowly he pulls Jeno closer to him, his eyes fixed on the other’s while he guides him towards the edge of the bed. Jeno is sitting there when he starts to speak again. “You once told me your maid told you the story of a family of witches.” He mumbles and waits for Jaemin to give a nod. “It was my family. There’s a lot of stories going around about those dark years, but none of them is close to what really happened. People always took advantage of my family and portrayed my parents as the evilest witches ever, but it’s actually the people they tried to help who are the real evil in the story.” 

“My mother was the most powerful witch living in the western kingdom. She quickly made people know her name, that’s how the king seeked for her help. When she was asked to kill the queen, my mom refused. She went to her to tell her what was going on. When the lady the king wanted to marry died, it was the queen who pointed my mother as the culprit. She didn’t hesitate to incriminate her so her husband could still love her after all. The king imprisoned my mom and tortured her until she couldn’t user her powers anymore. As soon as my father knew, he planned a way to help her and asked a close friend for help too. But he betrayed him and left him to deal alone with the army. My parents could barely escape from the castle. My brother and I felt something was wrong and that’s how we met them half-way, and we decided to flee. Neither my brother nor I had enough skills to help us all so my father took us to a place where energy concentrates, it would help us all to cast a spell to leave the land.” Jeno’s voice cracks and his grip on Jaemin’s hand becomes stronger. The prince doesn’t complain. “It was too late, Jaemin. They followed us. My mom fell and my dad stayed behind to protect her. If only we were faster, if only we had the skills… my parents turned themselves into bait so we could escape and Doyoung just… He just… Jungwoo took my brother away from me.”

There’s only silence between them. When something wet falls in his hand he realizes Jeno is silently crying. 

He hasn’t let go of his hand, so Jaemin takes the opportunity to run his thumb against his skin without saying anything else. He can’t do it either, what’s someone supposed to say after hearing the tragic story of someone else? Someone who portrayed himself as strong and invincible but that’s been hurt way too much. 

It hurts Jaemin to see they way Jeno quietly seeks for more contact. Jeno moves like a scared kid terrified of rejection that only wants a safe place to rest. For a brief second, when Jeno looks up to him, he sees the silent request for it, and Jaemin simply gives him all he has.

“I trust you, Jaemin.” He whispers, his voice muffled by his clothes. Jaemin wrapped his arms around his neck and let the witch hide his face against his torso. He plays with his hair, his fingers lightly brushing Jeno’s hair, trying to soothe his pain away. “I trust you,  _ please  _ don’t let me down.”

Although Jeno’s room is right next to his, they spend the night together. 

Jeno sleeps with the soft echo of Jaemin’s heartbeat, dry tears on his cheeks and his arms securely wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. And Jaemin just knows, he will do anything he can to help him heal his wounds too. 

“I won’t let you down.”

After a soft kiss on his temple, Jaemin sleeps too. 

**

Jeno changes subtly but they all notice it. 

There’s no more sardonic comments towards Jungwoo. He also stopped to ignore both his brother and his fiancé, but remains with the short answer for them, and that’s way more than what the couple could ever ask for. 

Slowly Jaemin finds himself comfortable enough in the house. With the new time in his hands and not a single person trying to make him do something he doesn’t want, Jaemin explores the enormous world of hobbies. 

He finds he’s actually pretty skilled when it comes to cooking and baking, much to Jungwoo’s happiness, so it soon becomes a day-to-day activity to hang out in the kitchen while trying new recipes. Jaemin enjoys preparing meals the most, not only because it’s fun but it is totally worth it when Jeno smiles after tasting the food he makes. And, actually, Jeno is not a big fan of sweets so Jaemin easily decides to stick with food only. 

But that’s not the only thing he likes to do now that he has a lot of time for himself. 

Walks through the nearest town also becomes common. Jaemin would look for Jeno’s company whenever he has to go shopping and Jeno would ask him to tag along whenever he needs to go find stuff for his craft. So they’re always together and none of them seems to think much about it. 

It’s one of those times, actually. Jaemin walks through the slightly congested street, one hand holding the list Jungwoo made for him earlier that day and the other hand intertwined with Jeno’s,  _ so you won’t get lost, Jaemin.  _ Or that’s what the witch says every time they go out together. 

“What’s next?” Jeno wonders as he looks at his surroundings. It doesn't matter how hard he tries, it’s really complicated to understand Jaemin’s fascination with places like this. 

“Jungwoo wants us to pick something from his family’s bakery shop.” 

But Jeno thinks that maybe he doesn’t need to fully understand it. Jaemin’s smile is the only thing that matters, so he rather enjoys it. “Is it another cake? We barely finished the last one.” Jeno complains and Jaemin is really close to pinch his cheeks because of how cute he acts sometimes. 

“Maybe you can cast a spell to make it easier to eat after a while.” Jaemin replies but still shows understandment. 

“Maybe I’ll do it.” Jeno bites back and Jaemin just laughs. “But I won’t eat it anything we pick from that store.”

They only walk a little more before Jaemin talks again. “Say I bake something for you, you won’t eat it either?”

“It’s different, Jaemin.”

They turn around the corner and they can finally see the place they’ve been looking for. “Why is it different, Jeno?”

The witch takes his time to answer while he opens the door of the store for Jaemin. Once the prince is inside, he mumbles: “I would eat anything to prepare just because you do it,” and shortly after he adds. “I trust you.”

That’s all it takes for Jaemin to blush, softly hitting Jeno’s arm as soon as his hand is free from his grip. 

Jeno looks at him amused, grinning even when Jaemin decides to leave him behind. 

By now they’re used to roam around the store, comfortable enough to chat a little with whoever they find there. Even if it wasn’t formally, they already met Jungwoo’s family shortly after their first visit. They’re lovely, just like Jungwoo, and Jaemin usually finds himself waiting for the next opportunity he has to see them again. 

After ten minutes of wait and a really interesting chat with Jisung, Jungwoo’s little brother, Jeno and Jaemin are ready to leave the place. 

They’re on their way out, Jeno trying to take a peek inside the box Jaemin carries and Jaemin is so focused on not letting him do it that he fails to notice a little girl running towards him. 

When his eyes finally land on her, a flashback hits his memories. Jaemin sees that little boy from his kingdom again, he sees his smile and his hopeful eyes. He remembers his gift, the small doll he saved in his room and from one moment to another the world is spinning around him.

It’s Jeno’s arms that prevent him from falling, giving him enough time to try and find a last push of his strength to go home. Jeno only waits for them to be out of human’s sight to take him home through magic. 

The next thing he knows is that he’s back in his room, safely tucked inside his bed with a damp cloth on his forehead. Jaemin moves slowly, his hand taking way more time to reach the piece of fabric, but as soon as it stops hindering his vision, he notices Jeno sitting at the edge of his bed, snoozing every now and then. 

Jaemin suppress the grin that wants to paint his face.

But maybe Jeno is too focused on him that even a slight move is enough to wake him up, his eyes fastly scanning the room until they finally lay on him. The prince smiles at him and softly palms the space next to him, asking the witch to lay with him there in bed. 

Jeno wastes no time to join him. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, his arms open wide to let Jaemin in. 

“I’ve been better.” The prince responds, his cheek pressed against Jeno’s chest. He can feel worry growing inside the witch so he simply holds him tighter, his arms lazily around Jeno’s waist too. “But surely I’ve been worse.”

It seems to help ease Jeno’s concern but he still has some questions to answer. “What happened?” 

Jaemin can remain silent. He can say he doesn’t really remember about anything and yet he doesn’t want to. Even if he’s known as the type of person who tends to hide his own issues, for once he feels the need to talk about it. Talk about his concern, about the increasing fear of not knowing if he did the right thing. He wants to talk about, and he wants Jeno, and only Jeno, to listen to him. So Jaemin sighs and slowly turns to face him. He lifts his gaze and meets Jeno’s pretty eyes looking back at him. “I just… I somehow remembered a boy I met right before I met you that day at the town. I saw him again in the girls face and I couldn’t help but wonder if I did the right thing.” His fingers slowly run through his torso. “You once said it was a selfish wish, and sometimes I feel it too. I feel like I don’t deserve the love they gave me, I don’t deserve their trust, not when I didn’t hesitate to run away instead of being a good prince.”

Jeno listens in silence. He slowly strokes the younger’s hair while he waits for him to finish. The witch knows it’s something that’s been bothering the other, way more than what he wants to show, so he waits until Jaemin let’s him know he needs him.

It happens shortly after. Jaemin stops talking and his hand grabs the fabric that cover’s Jeno’s body. He’s tense, and before Jeno tries anything, he decides to talk. 

“It’s not a bad thing to be selfish, Jaemin.” He says, barely lifting one side of his mouth in a smile. “It’s okay to know what you really want to do, and to do it, even if you disappoint someone along the way. You never wanted to be a king and you knew it, that’s why it was easy for you to make a decision regardless of the consequences, and not a lot of people is prepared to do so.” Jaemin presses his lips together in a pout and Jeno coos. “You proved me wrong, Jaeminnie, you are completely different from others, so please don’t let yourself feel like that ever again. And if you do, make sure to come my way? I’ll cheer you up the best I can.”

At that very moment Jaemin wonders how come they started to feel so comfortable with each other to let sweet words and caring touches to bloom between them. He thinks it maybe has something to do with the fact that they’re both hurt, that they both needed someone, anyone, to listen to them. Jaemin thinks it has to something to do with the nights he spent trying to convince him or maybe it’s related to the gifts he gave him too.

But deep down, under all of those rational reasons, lays the desire for no one but Jeno to be there for him. 

Because he simply wants no one but Jeno next to him.

And by the way Jeno kisses his cheek goodbye, he knows Jeno only wants him too. 

**

Jaemin never truly understood how the people from his maid’s stories knew it was love. It’s a question that lingered to him ever since he was a little boy, ever since the first love story he heard: his parent’s. 

Until then Jaemin couldn’t properly accept how someone could grow feelings for someone else out of the sudden. Even more, how could someone not notice he’s catching feelings for someone else? He thought it was stupid. 

Yeah, stupid. 

That before he finds himself blushing every single time Jeno looks at him.

That before his heart beats faster and faster every time Jeno flashes a smile towards him. 

That before he can’t help but look for him whenever they’re not together. 

That before he craves for him every night the witch decides to sleep on his own room. 

It’s driving him crazy and he doesn’t like it. Not a single bit. 

“Jaemin?” Jungwoo calls his name but the prince is way too focused on looking at Jeno through the windows that the blond doesn’t get his attention until he places his hand on top of his eyes, making it hard for Jaemin to keep staring at the younger witch. 

“W-What are you doing, Jungwoo?” He tries to play it cool looking away. 

“I would like you to not waste the flour, Jaeminnie.”

As soon as the other human points that, Jaemin’s eyes fly to the counter and he finds the mess he’s created because of his lack of caution. 

The prince sighs, looking around until he finds a broom.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, cleaning his own disaster. 

“Did something happen with Jeno?” Jungwoo asks. 

Jaemin stops for a second and looks at the older, eyebrows furrowed and a mix of panic and confusion shining in his eyes. “Huh?”

“You’ve been staring at him ever since you woke up. It’s pure luck you didn’t get burn during breakfast while drinking the cup of hot coffee. I thought you would spill it on you at any moment.” Jaemin has the decency to blush. “So I wonder… did you guys fight or are you in love with him?”

Jungwoo doesn’t know what he’s expecting from Jaemin, but surely what he gets it’s not.

“How do you know you’re in love with someone?” Jaemin genuinely asks, task long forgotten. “How did  _ you _ knew you were in love with Doyoung?”

The question takes him by surprise but he can’t say he didn’t want it to happen. Only Doyoung knows how excited Jungwoo was at the idea of Jeno finding his own person.

And although Doyoung tries to deny it, his fiancé knows he also thinks Jaemin is the perfect match for Jeno too.

“I know it sounds cliché but you just  _ feel it _ , Jaemin.” The blonde points the table with a soft move of his head and walks towards it, waiting for the younger to sit with him there too. “But if you wanna know my experience I… felt safe.” Jungwoo smiles at the memory. “When I found Doyoung I was struggling a lot, but it didn’t matter how bad things were with me, he always made me feel safe, at home, like I could overcome anything. He helped me heal a lot of things and I helped him too. I guess I could say I knew I was madly in love with him when I woke up one day and the only thing I could think of was him. Of kissing him, of holding his hand, of taking care of him after an exhaustive practice session, of him taking care of me whenever I feel down. I looked at him and it just clicked:  _ I want to spend my life with him. _ ”

“But love is different for each one of us, Jaeminnie. You can’t compare your own feelings to mine and you can’t expect things to happen just like they did to me. You have your own love story waiting for you.”

“I want to protect him.” Jaemin says. He has his thumb trapped between his teeth but Jungwoo hears him clear. “When I look at Jeno I just want to protect him and make him happy. I want to make sure every night is good for him and that every morning is filled with only good things. I just… want him to be happy, Jungwoo?”

The blonde human can’t hold his grin back but still don’t give Jaemin a proper answer. “Only you know if that’s love.”

But he thinks it’s love even when it terrifies him to death. He feels like he loves Jeno and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now. So he does the only thing he knows that work. The thing that repeats over and over again in every love story his maid has told to him.

He kisses Jeno. 

It’s nothing romantic like the stories he heard. It’s rather weird and uncomfortable when his lips brush against each other. And Jaemin is actually ready to run back to the house when Jeno guides his hands to hold him by the neck and then slides his own to hold Jaemin’s waist. He blushes hard when his eyes meets Jeno’s but after a few seconds it’s not because of embarrassment anymore. His skin feels hot and it’s only because Jeno’s eyes show his feelings crystal clear, with no room to doubt. So he feels warm and  _ loved _ when Jeno looks at him, when his eyes scan his face, when his eyes turn into crescents when he smiles before leaning over him again.

And this time their lips are no longer strangers. This time Jaemin follows Jeno’s caresses, he lets his body flow with the man he has between his arms, he lets himself enjoy it when Jeno slides his tongue inside his mouth and meets his own to later dance together. He feels his cheeks burn when they break the kiss to breath and he finds Jeno looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

And then, under the moonlight and in the middle of the pretty garden, Jaemin hopes Jeno feels it too. The love he also has for him.

**

“Are you sure it’s safe enough for you two to go back?” 

Two days it’s what takes for Jaemin and Jeno to decide its a good time to go back to Jeno’s home. It’s a rushed idea, quite dangerous and yet none of them seem to care.

“We’ll just going to grab some stuff I forgot to pack. I would go alone but Jaemin can’t be away from me for too long.”

“Hey! That’s not true!”

Both Jaemin and Jeno laugh and it’s enough for Doyoung to hold back his worry, and for Jungwoo to lessen the frown on his forehead. “So we’ll see you in a few days?” Jungwoo wonders, taking a step forward.

The pair looks at each other, they smile and nod. “That’s the plan.” Jaemin says. “Also If I’m lucky enough maybe I can bring something from my kingdom for you guys, as a thank you gift.”

Jeno has an arm wrapped around Jaemin’s waist when they say goodbye.

A blinding light makes the couple disappear, leaving Jungwoo and Doyoung alone again. Even when Doyoung tries his best, nothing eases the worry. Something inside him warns him this will go wrong.

**

They appear right in front of the door of Jeno’s cottage. 

It surprises Jaemin, actually. He never thought he would be so glad to see again that old house Jeno used to live in. Also, he never thought he would miss the view he had from the kingdom. Even if it was somehow far away, Jaemin could still see the castle in the distance, a bittersweet moment if Jaemin has to be honest, kind of sad actually, when Jaemin realizes the castle never truly felt like home.

Jeno opens the door of his cottage and let’s Jaemin go inside first.

Everything is the same.

And somehow it feels comforting.

“What are we looking for?” Jaemin asks, sitting comfortably in Jeno’s bed instead of the regular chair. 

But Jeno doesn’t respond, too focused on looking for something among his jewels, so Jaemin simply looks around. 

He recognizes his little stuffed toy and some of the trays he used to bring desserts in for him and it makes him smile, a warm feel creeping inside him, his cheeks mainly paying for that with the bright red that soon paints them.

It actually feels like it's been forever but it’s only been less than a month. That’s why it’s still risky, and Jaemin finds himself looking through the windows in case he can see  _ anything  _ suspicious, but up until now nothing happened so slowly, Jaemin pushes his worry aside. 

Soon, he things, he’ll be back home with Jeno, Jungwoo and Doyoung. He just needs to wait for a few days.

“Found it!” Jeno raises his voice and looks at Jaemin. The prince notices two necklaces resting in his hands as soon as he gets closer. Maybe confusion is clear in his face that Jeno only smiles and proceeds to explain. 

“Do you remember you once gave me your favorite necklace?” He asks and Jaemin nods and recognizes the piece he gave to him during the first week of knowing each other. “I want to give you something too.” 

Jaemin can’t say anything else before Jeno steps in front of him. Without saying a word he puts the piece of jewelry around his neck. “I stopped using it just a few days before I met you.” He whispers, fingers tracing the moon figure that now decors Jaemin’s chest. “But it’s still filled with my essence, my energy. It’s all I am, it’s me, and I want you to have it.” His hands now cup Jaemin’s face and his eyes are on his again. So pure, so honest, filled with a love Jaemin never expected to experience. 

“I’ll always be with you, no matter what.” A soft kiss on Jaemin’s lips makes the both of them to smile foolishly. “And since you gave me yours, I’ll always have you near whenever I use it.” The witch mumbles pointing at the necklace he still has on his hand.

Jaemin doesn’t take long to grab the piece and put it on Jeno too. “We’ll always be together.”

They don’t say “I love you”, they rather choose to show it with kisses and caresses. 

Jeno shows Jaemin how much he loves him when he bites his skin and his fingers run through his back; when he finds the right place and makes Jaemin shiver in pleasure. And Jaemin shows Jeno he loves him when his voice cracks calling his name and his legs wraps tight around Jeno’s waist to stay together for a little longer.

They show their love with tender kisses after giving themselves to the other in a silent promise of never letting go.

**

It feels like a dream.

Sometimes, when he wakes up in the middle of the night, Jaemin wonders if he’s dreaming or recalling some memories that warm his heart and his body.

Sometimes he wonders if it was really there, if the man he loved really existed or if it was only a trick from his mind to deal with the constant pressure his parents put him through.

Gladly it will end soon. 

He’s just a few days away from his wedding day and the whole town is excited. From his windows he can see how busy the people are, filling the streets with decorations and good wishes, and even if he’s supposed to find it amusing enough to not want to look away, his eyes still linger to an unknown point somewhere far away and into the woods the can’t see clearly from there but that he knows it’s there.

Sometimes he can’t help but wait for something to appear, for something magical to happen, but sadly it never does.

Instead, sometimes he has nightmares that also feel real. He feels the anguish, the harsh touch of metal against his skin, he feels his throat sore as if he screamed his lungs out and also feels a lump there. He feels himself cry when those people take something so precious away from him, but it’s been so long that Jaemin can’t clearly recognize it anymore.

He can’t recognize him anymore.

But his name still lingers in his heart.

_ Jeno… _

“Prince Jaeho will be waiting for you at the main square.” His mother mumbles as she looks at him get his hair fixed. “Make sure you’re there in time. Don’t make him wait too long, he already waited for you two years.”

Jaemin nods and waits for his mother to be out of the room to stand up. He grabs the creamy robe his fiancé gifted him in his last birthday and puts it on. 

There’s no more tears in him, no more tears to cry, and even if he had them he wouldn’t waste them in someone like his mother. If he still had tears in him he would cry for the man he misses but whose face gets blurry with every day that passes by.

Soon he’s walking through the streets. It feels oddly familiar. The people around him smile so bright and fills his ears with only nice and sweet comments. He receives gifts and he gives a lot of hugs in exchange too. 

Because that’s what he’s supposed to do. He’s supposed to bring happiness to his people, he’s supposed to do whatever he has to make them live in a perfect kingdom.

So he spends the morning just roaming around, visiting endless stores and missing the sweet taste of a place he has never seen before in his town.

Jaemin is told to start his way to meet Jaehyuck when his eyes perceive the trace of a known robe. Upon the sight, his heart starts to beat faster as Jaemin approaches the alley he saw the fabric disappear. The prince can’t point where or when did he saw it, but something inside him tells him he won’t regret following it.

He’s expecting something to happen when he steps inside. It’s still too early in the morning to hide in the shadows but he still doesn’t notice the presence of a stranger until he has a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar scent filling his nose.

The necklace on his neck is warm and he feels his eyes tearing a bit.

“Say it.” The voice he almost forgets hits his insides, turning upside down everything in Jaemin, but he likes it. It feels  _ right. _

Jaemin knows what’s next. Time is ticking and his guards are running towards them. He hears screams and footsteps getting closer. But he’s happy, life couldn’t get any better.

“Please kidnap me.” He whispers as a blinding light appears around them. “I really don’t wanna get married.”

“With him.”

And everything turns black.

**

The next time Jaemin wakes up he’s back in the room he recognizes as his own. The smell of Jungwoo’s freshly baked apple pie fills the place. But it’s the person next to him, the one that holds him tight and leaves kisses in his cheeks that makes him feel like home.

When his eyes open, he sees the person he missed for two years. He sees Jeno and his smile, the cute mole under his eye, and the unconditional love overflowing his gaze.

Right there, in that old house in the middle of an unknown forest, with Doyoung and Jungwoo, between Jeno’s arms, is where Jaemin belongs.

That’s where he’s truly free.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> Pleeease let me know what do you think?
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)   
>  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
